


Say Something

by Caro24084u



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, au-ish, occ-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro24084u/pseuds/Caro24084u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...this is it, the proof that you hadn't wanted not now not ever, the proof that his feelings hadn't change over the years, just like yours so it's time for you to give up on this amazingly strong, kind, handsome and brave man, the air in your lungs escape of your mouth in a sigh, but you know it now, he will never love you at least no in the way you want, you nod at yourself, resolution in your eyes and a terrible sadness in your heart.</p><p>Song prompt Say Something by A Great Big World Ft. Christina Aguilera<br/>Please read :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> If you like you could listen to the song, truly is amazing and I heard it while writing this so... yeah :)

It was always like this, you fell hard and deeply in love of people that didn't noticed you and if they did it was with annoyance in the stare,  you didn't mind back then you realize now, it began to hurt when _He_ looked at you like that, it began when the annoyance turned in to hate and anger, but your heart still wanted to get out of your chest when you looked at _him_ training, or reading or even sleeping peacefully, it carried on for days that turned in to weeks, then months and then years, you thought  that _he_ felt the same, you were proved wrong, when _he_ dismissed your feelings… you are now in college running away from your feelings for _him_ , you managed to ignore them to be able to enjoy your new friends and occasional partners.

“You need to…”

“I know, I will” you say to Scott on the phone, he didn't call you out in the lie, you returned to California for Erica and Boyd’s wedding, _He_ was the best man, _he_ smiled and gave you a welcome hug, you smiled and your heart almost flew away from your chest, it has been 2 years since you last see _him_ in person, _he_ looked the same but different at the same time, _his_ shoulders weren't stiff like before, _he_ smiled more and _his_ eyes had that new joy in them when _he_ looked at you maybe he changed for you or maybe it was for the beautiful woman that _he_ was kissing at the end of the ceremony, you left town that same night, you knew that you needed to let go when _he_ refused your feelings, but now… now you need to forget _him_ …

You didn't answer all _his_ calls or texts, you put all his mails in a nameless folder, you couldn't delete them, you stayed in New York your new job kept you from going home in the vacations, then she arrived, long dark hair, big blue expressive eyes, milky skin, sparkled with freckles, sweet and joyful, puppy lover and coffee junkie, she was something else, she loved you, she loved your rambling and laughed at your dumb jokes, she was perfect but she wasn't _him_ … _he_ was still there, lurking in your heart and mind…

You return home for Scott and Kira’s wedding another year had passed, now you are the best man, your friends are so happy, you laugh and smile with them, you're now sitting alone in the renovated porch of the Hale house, the moon was a thin stripe in the sky, the stars shined bright in the dark sky.

“You look different” Lydia said sitting next to you, you didn't look at her or answer her “Stiles?”

“I can’t” you say in a whisper not looking at her “I tried, I really did, I met this amazing girl you know, her name is Emily, she is fun, beautiful and crazy smart, she loves me” you say now looking at your hands, she put her hand in yours, making you look at her, she had a knowing smile “I knew it was time to let go, I knew it a long time ago… is just that I…”

“I know” she said, you nod and look at the sky again, she left you there after a few minutes, you got up and walk to the party in the backyard, you danced with the smiling bride, you laughed out loud when Scott wanted to dance with you too, as you danced, you felt _his_ eyes on you, you were to chicken to look, you needed to let go, to finally give up… the song ended and you laughed again when Kira hugged you and said in a whisper that she didn't mind a trio for her wedding night, you declined politely but let the widow open for another occasion making Scott blush and Kira laugh, Lydia danced with you next, her arms in your neck and your hands in her waist.

“Why didn't I saw you before?” she asked, you smile at her and denied.

“Because you loved and love the jerk that is currently talking with Isaac” you say making her smile.

“Yeah” she answered, you smiled at her fondly, Erica was next her pregnancy made her glow, she smiled and called you her batman.

“You are a gorgeous woman Erica, Boyd is a very lucky man” you say in her hair, she smiles and holds you tighter, you went to sit down and drink something, Isaac and Jackson soon joined you in the bar, you smile at them.

“It’s been a wile” Isaac says smiling.

“Yeah I know, work is a bitch I tell you” you say, they nodded, you laugh and talk about the old days…

You sit in the porch again, your tie and suit jacket are gone, the sleeves of your shirt are rolled up to your elbows, your hair is sticking in every direction, you close your eyes and try to find more inner strength just for a few more hours, you feel _him_  before you could hear _him_ , you take a deep breath and school your expression and heart.

“you know is good that you are still a creep wolf, that means you hadn't changed your old ways after all this years” you say still with your eyes closed, that was something that you had picked up over the years you don't get scared anymore when one of the pack creeps on you, you open your eyes to look at him, because the silence was to long, the small smile that your lips had formed disappear when you saw _his_ expression, it isn't new but it has been a while since that stare was aimed at you, annoyance, anger and something else you can't pin point yet, you stand up and look at the sky a sad smile crept in your face and your eyes began to get teary you were right Derek hasn't changed at least _he's_  the same with you and this is it, the proof that you hadn't wanted not now not ever, the proof that his feelings hadn't change over the years, just like yours so it's time for you to give up on this amazingly strong, kind, handsome and brave man, the air in your lungs escape of your mouth in a sigh, but you know it now,  _he_ will never love you at least no in the way you want, you nod at yourself, resolution in your eyes and a terrible sadness in your heart.

“Good bye Derek, this is as far I can go” you say, because you would have followed him anywhere you dare a last look at the man that had captured your heart since you were 16, you smile fondly at the wolf that is looking at you a bit shocked, a tear is rolling down your cheek, for some stupid reason you can't stop smiling at him, because that's a look he has never given you, you not at his silence and turn to walk away, the music of the party fades away as you get nearer your plain rental car, your luggage is still there in the trunk, you knew that you were going to leave this night, but still you had hope that maybe  _he..._ that  _he_ would stop you, you, once again were wrong. _  
_

“You’re giving up?” _he_ asks making your heart stop and your step falter, the tears are flowing freely and your mind supplies that maybe just maybe this is Derek stopping you, but you know better now, _he_ is just making sure that you are truly giving up, is just that you say to yourself.  _  
_

“Yes” you answer because is the truth, you give up on _him_ , you are sorry because you couldn't reach him. 

“Why?” he asks.

“It doesn't matter anymore” you say walking away, is better this way, how could you say to  _him_ that  _he_ not loving you is slowly killing you, you just can't, so is better to walk away and don't see  _him_ for a while.

“The hell it does!” _he_ yells grabbing your hand and making you turn around to face  _him_ , you can't, you look at his shirt covered chest, the faint smell of his cologne and his pure smell reach your senses and make you close your eyes, it's to much he is to close.

“Why?” you ask, still with your eyes close, you feel _his_ stare on you, the heat that comes from _him_ makes you get closer “I’ll still be in the pack, I’ll come for holidays, we may at first be tentative allies maybe even friends later on, wasn't that what you wanted?" you ask  _he_  doesn't answer so you brave enough and look at  _his_ green eyes, that are looking at you with fear and something else... guilt? you nod because there is no answer yet again, you managed to escape his grip in your hand and walk away.

"No!" he yells, making you stop in front of your car, _he_ makes you turn to look at  _him_ once again "I don't want this" _he_ says making you look at the ground, _he_ growls in frustration "I want you, I don't want to lose you, I knew I love you when you didn't called when you didn't returned home i missed you, I knew you loved me and that made me happy, every time I tried to call I wanted to tell you, but you were busy with homework or at work, I went to New York and I saw you with that girl and I knew that I screw it up, that you moved on, but when you talked with Lydia made me have hope again, please tell me I'm not too late" _he_ said making you look at _him_ surprised.

"the mails?" you ask because you never opened one of those.

"yeah, when you didn't answered any I flew there and that's when I saw you with that girl, you seemed happy, so I just left and stopped calling you" he says, you nod because what i cluster fuck is all this, but you caress his stubble cheek and smile at him

"you're not late" you say and the look that gives you makes you dizzy, he is smiling brightly, his eyes glow red for an instant and shine brightly, his lips are on yours as soon you finished that sentence, everything will be good from now on, you know it...

 

 

 

 My [Tumblr](http://crazy4thewinbros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
